First Flight The Signs that Yondu Cares Part 13
by omega1979
Summary: Many years ago Yondu promised that Peter would be a Ravager, when he had his first kill, first mission and first flight. Due to circumastances beyond his control. That time is now. Mention of obvious depression, a bit of angst and Peter Quill really is a big damned hero
1. Chapter 1

**The Signs that Yondu Cares. Part 13**

 **First Flight**

After so many months of being exiled to the ship. Peter was finally back on missions, truth be told after seeing all those damn films, the excitement Peter had shown seemed to have worn off, and to some, he just looked sullener and withdrawn.

Something that Yondu put down to "Lack of fresh air", and told the crew to take him on missions, not to really do anything but just transfer cargo and not get into anyone's way.

There was really no chance of that.

Over the months Writusa had appeared to be trying to make up for causing Peter's initial seizure, even though Peter being epileptic was no one's fault. But Kraglin and Alezduren just didn't trust him, innate instinct or perhaps something else about him. Even when the Darbien tried to indulge Peter in conversation or ask him about things.

Most teenage boys at least got involved, but Peter had regressed to the point he didn't speak until anyone talked to him, and everything seemed to be forced. But since he was still working on his own M-Ship, which was still in disarray, doing his job, and other peoples. Yondu didn't seem to notice or care, and when Kraglin had tried to mention it, it was dismissed or not seen.

Everyone else however was, Peter had taken to heart that the crew loved his pizza and had made loads which he froze for the crew to be cooked later, which gave the cooks some time off.

The armoury had come in one day to find the teenager sitting silently, successfully putting a retractor. The Ravager tech, he had used on his first ever solo mission together. Building one from scratch took days, and he did it one.

Peter had even found several canisters of Pilon coffee, the drink from his planet which he hated, everyone did apart from Yondu. Peter paid for it out of his own savings and presented it to his Captain in the cup engraved with the words "Universe's Greatest Ravager".

Yondu just took it with a nod, even though everyone on the crew was telling the Captain of the teen's accomplishments which would have given a notice of pride to most. Yondu just took it wordless, and with a nod.

Peter to his credit didn't complain at how he was being treated, didn't rally engage Writusa, or anyone else, which had caused Kraglin and Alezduren some concern. So they had approached Yondu weeks earlier to try and discuss it with him. Yet even though he was silent, both of them felt that had to do something

Peter had regressed to almost a shadow, and the one person who should have been paying attention just didn't.

"See this!", Yondu pulled out the information on epilepsy and some information about Terran teens. "Epileptic's can be introverts, so can teenagers. Peter is fine as he is, now stop bitching about this, and get back to work".

With that door slammed in both their faces, Alezduren decided not to suggest taking Peter to a healer he knew. But nothing they could do seemed to be helping, Peter wasn't eating, it was debatable if he was sleeping. And though the temperatures on the Elector was mixed, he constantly wore long sleeved jumpers.

In the end, even Yondu was getting tired of the teenager and his "bloody sulking" so he packed the teen off on a mission. Of course, he wouldn't be doing anything aside from loading the cargo in an M-Ship and being a look out. But it would give him something to do.

It was so simple all it needed was Kraglin, Alezduren and Writusa, who managed it in three hours while Peter just watched from on top of a building where the M-Ship was parked. The mentality of the security officers of Kuiper Seven was non-existent since they were more wrapped up in themselves then thinking about crime, which was typical of the better class of Xandarian colony.

While Alezduren and Writusa loaded the items, Kraglin had instructed Peter to enjoy the sunshine a bit longer, since he was devoid of all of that on the Elector.

Peter, having no fear of heights was sitting on the edge of the roof just looking below, watching some drama unfold with a pair of enhancers or as Peter had initially called them binoculars. Which made no sense to anyone?

"What you looking at?" Kraglin asked, while Peter just silently handed the enhancers to the Xandarian.

Kraglin looked down and could see straight into a diner where a bunch of teenagers were sitting at a table and talking animatedly among themselves, though Kraglin could read lips, so could Peter and he gave a commentary on what he was seeing.

"That girl is pissed because her girlfriends just dumped her before a big dance. The older teen is worried about an exam, and the other two are dating but are trying to hide it. They're all talking about spending the holidays together in a cabin in the woods".

Peter said in a flat voice, as Kraglin observed the fact. "It's just kids' stuff really", Peter finished more to himself than Kraglin, while the Xandarian just looked away at the viewer and onto Peter. Peter once again had closed in on himself and looked distant.

Which caused Kraglin to feel uncomfortable, if he could he would have told the boy to go down and make conversations. However, he had the feeling that Peter who acted older than he was but looked years younger, just wouldn't be able to.

In the end, all he did was clear his throat when Alezduren and Writusa announced the Bioweapons were secured. Writusa sounded proud of himself for doing it by himself. But no one congratulated him on it.

With everyone back in the M-Ship it would be a good two hours until they were all home, and Peter who once upon a time, would have got involved, just sat in a chair looking over the missions and the S-Ship statistics. It was nothing he didn't already know, but it was always good to refresh his memory.

In the end, the silence was filled by the other three. Normal things, normal conversation. Until the blue blood begun to seep down Kraglin's nose.

Immediately the first mate clamped a hand over his mouth, before rushing to the toilet to be sick. Deep down, he knew something was wrong, he was never sick. Hell, he prided himself on it, but internally he could feel his body begin to burn as if someone had set off a fire in his chest.

He tried to get the words out, but leaning over the bowl his tongue felt thick in his mouth, and his eyes blurred. In his mind, he tried to call out for Alezduren, Writusa and Peter. But something disconnected in his mind, yet he could hear movement around him and realised that the other Ravagers were there with him, the same expressions. But their hands, oh shit their hands.

Alezduren hybrid or not had a look of panic on his face, but Writusa…shit Writusa.

Everything in their minds collapsed at the same time.

To be replaced with something else entirely.

For Peter, he had watched the three crewman, rush out, with the blood seeping out of their noses and just grew concerned, quickly getting to his feet. It happened so fast, but he saw all the blood draining from their faces.

Peter could only step back, as his crewmates and friends, well two of them. Personally, he thought Writusa was a dick, transformed, it was like everything they were had been stripped away, leaving them in this wild state.

"Kraglin". Peter uttered, at the sound of this name, the Xandarian turned, his eyes blazing and lunged forward, catching Peter across the cheek, which a clawed hand. His nails were longer. It as like they had turned into werewolves!

Oh Shit. His mere presence and the blood spilling from his cheek had got their attention, and they all rounded on him. Oh shit, behind him, was the door and in front of him was a second, but what should he do.

His question was answered, when Alezduren hit the wall with his fist, triggering the sensor which brought the door behind him to a close.

Shit, he was trapped but this…this what had caused this.

Looking around the room, Peter could see one of the canisters the three had acquired, bio-weapons for a client open and leaking green fluid on the ground. So that what it was for, shit. That was it. Oh shit.

Peter could see the name of the chemical, it was called Punimerian. Marked as hazardous and toxic. Great, he thought to himself while he planned his way out of there.

In the end, with the three getting closer, they were still unsteady, which he took advantage of.

He dived for the exit, narrowly missing Writusa grabbing by the scruff of the neck. Peter, got clear and brought the door down with a resounding thud, which was followed by the banging on the metal by the crewmen desperate to get at him. Peter's mind just reeled. Punimerian, that's what it was called. But it hadn't affected him. Maybe because he was Terran? Yes, that was it.

Making his way back to the bridge, he looked around trying to figure out what to do, while he brought up the monitors to see the trio still banging on the door teeth bared, baying for blood, his blood. It was so unnatural, Peter felt a small shiver of dread running through his body and willed himself not to seize.

Standing along on the cockpit in deep space, Peter scratched the back of his neck and quickly went over in his mind at what to do with them. Eject the airlock, they would freeze to death in seconds, their lungs thing inside out through the vacuum of space, but he couldn't do that. He cared about them too much. But what could he do?

He pulled up the information in the systems on Punimerian, but it informed him that there was an antidote, a simple one, but it had to be administered within the first two hours of the heart would explode. Peter had less time than that.

Which meant Peter had to fly this bird back to the Elector.

Peter, though having studied everything to do with M-Ship's, just felt pale. He couldn't fly this, not all by himself. He knew how in theory, he just couldn't…but the rest of the crew.

Still heading the sounds of now bloody fists on metal, Peter made up his mind.

He had to get this ship home.

 **To be continued**

 **Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 2. Thanks to everyone for the support. xxx**

 **First Flight. Chapter 2**

"Ok, Ok. Peter. You're in an M-Ship. What's the first thing you do?"

Though all the safety checks had been done by Kraglin before they set off, Peter ran through everything, saying it out loud, walking around the cockpit, looking at the monitors.

"Air pressure, oxygen levels. Check"

"Shields in place. Check".

Autopilot…shit, the autopilot."

Right now at that point, the autopilot was engaged, but the issue was it was never meant to be on there for long this area of space was too dangerous, with asteroids and the leftover debris of everything else clogging the path.

Yes, the M-Ship was shielded, but you didn't want to test these things.

With the autopilot on, but Peter, still walked around the cockpit reading everything out, in fact reading everything out twice. "How do the hell do I know this?"

Peter remarked to himself as the current information filtered into his brain, for a second he could imagine Yondu saying it. but shook his head. No that never happened.

Peter took a great breath and stepped over to the captain's chair, since it Kraglin's M-Ship, the old leather smell of him, and took his place. Taking it off the autopilot, feeling the weight of the controls in his hands.

He didn't strap himself in, just on the off chance, he had to move quickly since he could still hear the banging behind him.

Pushing the ship through space, Peter cold only marvel at the sight before him. True he had been observing the stars for years. But sitting there, he moved his body with the ship, gently and felt the ship twist and turn like with the grace of a ballet dancer.

Peter just knew he what to do and just absorbed the sight in front of him, so enraptured for a moment he almost forgot the banging sound from within the M-Ship and turned his attention back to the monitor.

There they were Writusa, Kraglin and Alezduren looking more feral, the toxin working its way through their bodies, they looked so aggressive. Kraglin was known for being laid back, but this it was like the primitive part of his mind had come to life.

Alezduren though seemed to remember who he was, since the others were pounding on the door to get to him. The hybrid was going through the electrical outlets gripping his hands over wires and pulling them randomly. In another time and place, he would be building something not destroying it.

Peter tried to put it out of his mind, and not to think about them. Just to keep going forward across space, and my god it was beautiful. He couldn't help but believe that, even after all the spacewalks, and the work he had done on the Elector he had done, this was amazing.

The stars and galaxies looked like tiny sparks of light, even though he knew that most of the space and matter in-between them was so vast. The Galaxy felt so overwhelming and insignificant at the same time, it truly was breath-taking.

Peter pulled himself out of this marvel to focus on the time to the Elector, they were still out of range for a while, due to the ion in the atmospheres they were passing through, he would have to hail them, when he got closer.

Moving further through space, Peter was still concerned and alternated his view of the stars and the three Ravagers, it looked like they were getting worse, all of their eyes were bloodshot.

As if blood would start spilling out through their eyes and their hands were so bloody, blue and red blood courtesy of Writusa was just dripping on the deck. Peter was sure bones were broken, but due to adrenaline, they just didn't realise it.

Moving through space, Peter could feel himself lifting with the M-Ship and knew he should have strapped himself in, but he had to act quickly if they broke free.

Still moving the ship through the stars, Peter could feel himself getting more confident. He knew what he was doing, he really did. He didn't know how, but it was as if Yondu's voice was in his head telling him everything he needed to know.

Peter was so confident looking at the star chart, then looking at the stars, there was a moment he wasn't looking at the three Ravagers in the room, so there was no way to do anything about it.

When Alezduren had taken the opportunity to rip through more of the wires as if he knew what he was searching for until all the lights on the cockpit cut out.

Immediately the auxiliary lights and backup systems burst into life, and a red warning light flooded the console while Peter got to his feet.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Peter remarked to himself and though quickly.

Everything that was essential came back to life. Support, steering, oxygen but the flight plan, shit.

Peter went over to the console, the flight plan was one of the most important, everyone needed to it get through the stars and avoid everything. Including asteroids and the bastard Nova Corps.

The screen was still on, showing the Xandarian's, and they looked confused, and the toxins were clearly going further through them, and soon their hearts would stop.

"Ok Quill, you have to do this. You know this. You know this".

All euphoria wore off, with the lights continuing, while Pete prayed to any god there was, that this wouldn't set off a fit.

Cautiously Peter set back on the chair trying to remember the flight plan. Shit, space was massive, and he was still unable to get hail the Elector, but he had to do this.

"Ok, remember it in your head. Come on Luke use the force!"

Peter closed his eyes, and he mentally replayed the charts, remembering every turn that Kraglin had made, recalled every conversation and without realising it, began to steer with us eyes closed. In his mind he could see it, could see everything.

"I'm coming home", he said in his head, mentally screening out the banging which was now growing weaker, the further the toxin spread throughout their bodies.

Still, with his eyes closed, Peter moved the controls with grace, past the iron clouds to the darkness of space. Which was so vast he was not even registering as a speck of light against darkness.

This silence couldn't last, when he was shaken out of his own mind, by a familiar voice.

"Elector to Kraglin"

Peter opened his eyes, seeing a large vessel, five miles' wife and across appearing in the distance. It was the Elector…he was saved.

Instantly he opened the channel, unable to bring it up on the screens, damn the backup generator

"Yondu, Yondu. It's Quill. Something happened the rest have been infected since Writusa is a dick. Look, I'm transmitting over the antidote they need, and I need the hanger door opened."

There was silence for a moment while Yondu took everything in and grew concerned.

"Are you flying the ship?"

It was so absurd Peter couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah I am, it's a strange story."

There was more silence. "You're flying the ship? Where's the rest of the crew?"

"In the cargo hold, look their all sick, you're going to need some protection to get them."

Peter thought he could hear the concern in Yondu's voice, but dismissed it "What about you?"

"I'm all right, it doesn't affect me", Peter replied, as Yondu understood and Peter could just make out in the distance the hanger bay door opening.

Flying was a new thing, but Peter could still dock it, that he knew, and managed to bring the M-Ship to the docking bay.

It wasn't perfect, but it was enough. In truth, it was a simple alignment since there was a grid when the metal hit the deck. But that was unimportant, Peter leant back in his seat and exhaled the breath he didn't realise he was holding. He had done it, he had actually done it

One the deck, he could see Yondu and a few of the medics rushing in wearing hazmat shields over themselves. And Peter frowned at the look of Yondu's face, was he proud of him? Was he mad at him?

It was then, Peter felt a familiar tingling in his hands, with the only words he could form were "You have to be fuc…". Before everything went black.

 **To be concluded**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I just say a massive thank you, to all the new readers who have been finding my stories, leaving me likes, follows and fantastic reviews . Please see the completion of the story so fast as a reward for your encouragement**

 **First Flight: Final Chapter**

Peter was used to walking up after seizures, he didn't like it. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Normally he woke up in stages, this time he regained consciousness to a raised, angry voice belonging to Yondu.

"What type of idiot, doesn't check the bioweapons correctly? Do you realise that you could have killed everyone?"

"I know that, look Yondu. I'm sorry, I wasn't sure."

"Sorry, you pathetic asshole. If you're not sure, then you ask someone else to check. It's not a fucking pissing contest. You could have killed everyone. It's only thanks to that kid that you're not".

"Still can't believe Peter flew back" Peter heard Kraglin's voice, which sounded like he had swallowed nails.

"The only advantage of this is they the buyer knows how fast it works, and will be paying double. It's just a shame that you bastards will never see any of it".

Peter slipped back into unconsciousness at this point, his only thought was "Typical". Sadly, missing out on the next part of the sentence. "He'll get it all. Why, because any other Ravager would have just injected you into space. But, he brought you back and saved your damn lives".

Yondu's eyes just blazed at the three crewmen, who for Alezduren and Kraglin, they just kept silent. All Writusa had to do was keep his mouth shut and nod like the First Mate and the hybrid, but the Darbien was a moron and had to say something.

"That's not fair, Yondu. there our units too".

Instantly both First Mate and hybrid rolled their eyes as the blue fist came into contact with Writusa's jaw. The Darbien staggered back, since this wasn't the first time it had happened, and both occasions concerned Peter.

"Not fair, you dumb shit. What do you think we are, your parents?". You get nothing, and until the moment I say otherwise. Your stuck doing all the bitch work, everything I can think of, you're doing it. You act like a whiny little bitch. You're going to get treated like it. Are we clear?".

Yondu immediately whipped out his arrow with a whistle, he had had a long day and didn't need any of this shit.

Writusa just nodded sulky and left the infirmary. He was well enough to be discharged, and Yondu didn't really care if the shit collapsed on the deck and died.

"And you two, just get out of my sight for a while. Not blaming ya. I just don't wanna see you".

Since the men were in a separate room, a gloried quarantine though they weren't infectious. They left Yondu alone with Peter, who just stood there for a moment trying to take a breath and to compose himself.

Peter had done his first solo flight and saved the lives of three crewmembers, that could not be ignored. He knew that he was keeping his distance from the teenager since the boy had a screwed up notion of Yondu as a father.

Shit, his real father was a dick, but Yondu felt that was something which was impossible. He was Captain, he had to show Peter who was really in control and banish all thoughts and feeling the kid felt or did feel for him.

He saved him and used him because he was crew and that was it. But he had piloted an M-Ship, this was impressive, and he had to reward it.

Leaning over the boy, all Yondu could do was whisper in his ear.

"You completed it all, I am so proud of you Peter" with that Yondu brushed the boy's stubbly hair and just smiled. At the age of fourteen, and everything he had gone through, he had done more than any Ravager could.

Peter still unmoved never heard that statement, but in hindsight, it would never have made a bit of difference. However, he woke up, several hours later to find Alezduren and Kraglin sitting with him washed, shaved and although pale, looked a damn sight better than they did the last time he saw them.

Peter's head hurt, and on instinct, he wrapped his arms around his body, while the crewmen just smiled gently.

"Thank for bringing us back Peter, and when you're ready. Yondu's waiting for you in your M-Ship".

Peter just nodded and got to his feet, his mind confused, which sorted itself out in seconds. He had saved them all, but there were some victories you celebrated, and Peter just didn't feel like celebrating this.

That familiar hollow in his stomach seemed to be growing. Leaving the crewmen behind, he slowly walked to the M-Ship hanger, courtesy of bruised legs from the seizure.

At this time of day, the Hanger bay was deserted, and Peter noticed that Kraglin's own M-Ship just looked perfect, as if nothing had happened.

On his own M-Ship, still in disrepair, since he knew it was an ultimate work in progress, the bay door was opened, and he could see Yondu in the cockpit, arms crossed, just waiting.

Hesitantly, even though the M-Ship belonged to Peter the teenager stepped inside to see Yondu leaning against the central console which he now knew how to use, and on the tatty captain's chair was the red leather coat.

Shiny and new, never been worn, with the fresh leather smell emitting off it, which for a moment reminded Peter of something. The feeling of being wrapped up in it, which vanished as soon as it appeared, his mind often played tricks on him. Yondu still leaning against the console had what could only be described had a smile on his face.

"Well, you've earned it". Peter just blinked, while Yondu explained. "When you were eight, I promise you would be a Ravager with your first mission, first kill and first flight". Today, you completed them all. So it's official.

Peter just stared at Yondu, and that shiny new coat. So this was it, after six years of training, he was a Ravager. He knew he should feel something, say something. But all he could say was "Thank you". It wasn't what he meant, but it was what Yondu apparently wanted him to say.

Yondu however clearly misread or chose to misread the teenagers lack on enthusiasm as being overwhelmed by all of this, so he grabbed the coat, clearly too big for him.

"So, do you want to try it on?"

Peter recoiled slightly. He didn't, he really didn't. He knew it was too big. It was made for someone older than him, or someone who wasn't as small as him.

But from the look in Yondu's eye's he couldn't say no. So he turned around letting the captain bring it through his arms, and over his shoulders. The leather so new and creaky, and smelled so expensive. On the right breath was the flame lapel of the Ravagers glowing with gold thread.

Peter just closed his eyes and inhaled the scent, and even though he was wearing a long sleeved jumper. It felt like it was a straitjacket on his skin, confining him.

But he had to do something, so turning back to Yondu, he just offered his Captain a bright smile, which never reached his eyes.

"I love it, thank you".

Yondu just chuckled and went to run his hands through the boy's hair, like he did once when he cared about him, or when Peter was unconscious, causing Peter to recoil slightly and he stammered a reply.

"Sorry, it's just a bit overwhelming". Peter said, which Yondu understood since the boy had saved the life of his first mate, and everyone else. He had a right to be overwhelmed.

"Well, you're still grounded from flying though, still need supervision and all that". Yondu stated briskly, leaving the teen alone in his M-Ship, with a swish of his own red coat.

In truth, at this point for any other Ravager he would have taken them for a beer and celebration, but since Peter wasn't allowed to drink due to epilepsy, that would have been unfair.

Peter just stared after his Captain, and subconsciously lifted his hand, which he just let drop. He had achieved all of it, he was now a Ravager. What he always wanted, but he didn't want.

He knew he had the option of sitting in his M-Ship or walking out in his new coat. He had to choose the latter, and that's what he did. Walking out of the Hanger bay, and though the decks, Ravagers didn't stop him but gave him the nod of respect. Even Horuz, who generally didn't give two shits about Peter, gave him a nod.

Yondu certainly didn't care enough to get him a drink afterwards, the selfish bastard.

The leather felt so heavy on his skin, but it wasn't until he got back to his own quarters, he shrugged the jacket off to the floor and silently screamed.

This was what he wanted, but he didn't want. He didn't want it.

He just didn't, Yondu didn't care about him. Would never care. He was nothing, he was useless, a disgrace. Just pathetic, why was he like this? Why did it hurt so much? Why did nothing good happen anymore?

Desperate to feel a feeling, an emotion. Peter ripped off his top, and scratched the back of his neck because it was itching like crazy, and pulled his dagger from its sheath. This was something he could do to feel like a Terran again.

Unbeknownst to Captain and newly minted Ravager. This entire exchange had been witnessed by two individuals.

In the med bay, Alezduren and Kraglin both felt like shit but felt like they needed to keep an eye on Peter after he left the area. Since Kraglin was confident for the reason, he had to leave.

There they had watched Peter officially become a Ravager courtesy of Alezduren hacking skills straight into Peter's M-Ship mainframe and the security cameras he had helped him build a few weeks earlier and seen everything unfold. To the coat, and the look on Peter's face.

"I can't believe he did this" Kraglin signed and just leant back against the bed. Dear God, he felt like shit.

"This is…"

For once neither of the Ravagers knew what to stay, Peter didn't need a coat he needed more than this. Every time Kraglin tried to explain this to Yondu, all he got was dismissals, and there was nothing more they could do at that moment.

Several hours later, Yondu Udonta was feeling pleased with himself.

The buyer was happy with the bioweapons, and after diverting all the money into Peter's account, after taking his customary take, of course. Yondu leant back in his office and cracked open a bottle of the Zatoan.

Peter had done his first flight, and hopefully, it would have stopped him moping like a little bitch.

With all the excitement, Yondu hadn't really had a moment to look at the bridge camera to see what happened, but since Alezduren wasn't the only hacker on site he brought it up easily, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Several months earlier, when Peter was brain dead, or in a coma or whatever the hell you call it after surviving days in space. Yondu had taken the boy for a flying lesson, telling him where everything was, saying it twice. And here was Peter standing in the M-Ship saying everything Yondu had said, twice even.

Yondu just wanted the scene unfolding, the way he had described, the same way he had taught him to do it.

Realisation hit Yondu and made him feel very uncomfortable. Peter may have heard everything, that was said to him, that would mean. Oh shit!

All Yondu could do with this information was rub his hands over his face. "Oh fuck". And for the first time in a very long time, the mighty Captain of the Ravagers had no idea what to do next.

 **To be continued in the next chapter, since no one is happy and everything is now going to come to a head. You want angst and tragedy…well it's coming xxx**


End file.
